The advent of set-top box devices and other customer premises equipment (“CPE”) devices has provided users with access to a variety of services (e.g., television services, Internet services, telephone services, data services, etc.). For example, a user may utilize a set-top box device to access broadcast television services, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand services, Internet services, and audio programming services.
However, CPE devices and/or corresponding service providers inevitably experience technical issues that result in service and/or service feature disruptions for users. In order to address the technical issues, users may be forced to contact a service provider's technical support department, such as by making telephone calls directly to the technical support department to report technical issues to technical support agents, who will then work with the users to resolve the technical issues. This process may be inconvenient, time-consuming, and/or frustrating for the users, thereby leading to dissatisfaction with the service provider. Moreover, the service provider is forced to expend resources to staff its technical support department with sufficient technical support personnel to handle incoming calls from users.